


BLAZE RODS!

by bradradioTV



Category: MCSM, Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Multi, domestic life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradradioTV/pseuds/bradradioTV
Summary: After coming out of jail, the Blaze Rods start living in a dingy motel outside of Beacontown together. Bothered by their living conditions, the trio takes to renovating it the best they can.
Kudos: 5





	BLAZE RODS!

Aiden was not known for his patience. That’s why when he sat outside the prison everyday, smoking a cigarette, patiently waiting for the release of Gill and Maya for hours on end, everybody was surprised. 

Some say he wasn’t waiting for his friends. He was looking for a way to burn the place to the ground, a more in character action for him. Aiden thought he was the only one who knew the truth, though the hero in residence caught on pretty quickly. 

Jesse was pacing around the Order Hall, mumbling something to themselves. Lukas and Radar peeked their heads in. “Uh, Jesse? Everything alright?” The intern asked.

“No. Aiden’s outside the jail again.”

“So?” Lukas crossed his arms. Jesse always forgot how deep his grudge was.

“He sits out there for hours. He’s not eating, he looks like he hasn’t slept in months, I don’t even know where he’s getting all those cigarettes from- Look, I don’t think he’s a good person right now. I’m with you. But he’s on parole. He said he’s gonna be better. Let’s give his friends the same chance too, ok?”

Lukas groaned. “Fineeee.”

Jesse smiled. “Oh, relax. It’ll be fine. Radar, can you schedule a meeting with the sheriff?”

The intern nodded, running off to do just that.

“They’ve grown, Aiden hasn’t bothered us. What’s the worst that could happen?”

———

Aiden was, once again, sitting outside of the prison. He lit a cigarette. The gate never opened, and nobody ever seemed to come out. One day though, his friends would be out that gate. And he was going to be there for it.

He wasn’t ready for that day to be today. 

Aiden and Maya strolled out of the prison gates, behind them the sheriff, Jesse, and Jesse’s stupid nerdy intern. Aiden never bothered to learn his name.

Aiden dropped his cigarette., his eyes wide. “Maya? Gill?”  
“Hey dude.”

Aiden felt tears running down his face. He laughed a little, running over to the duo and pulling them into one hug. 

“HOLY SHIT! I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Uh- I mean…” Aiden cleared his throat. “Y-y’know. Good to… see you.”

“Oh cut the tough guy act out, dude, we missed you too.”

Aiden hugged her a little tighter. “Shut up Maya.”

“You first.”

Gill looked down at Aiden. “Boss, are you crying?”

“Shut up Gill, I got something in my eye.”

Gill pulled Aiden into a bone crushing bear hug. “Ow.” Aiden said, though it was muffled.

Jesse smiled. “You’re all set to take them home, Aiden. We’ll be out of your hair.” 

The other three left, leaving Aiden and the Blaze Rods. His Blaze Rods. “You guys are in luck, I got three motel rooms all for myself. Haven’t used the other two, ‘cause I like the extra space, but since you’re all here now, I’ll graciously let you guys stay.”

Gill started tearing up, “That’s so sweet of you!”

“Yeah, super sweet. And totally doesn’t like… sound like you’ve been waiting for us.”

“Shut up Maya.”

She snickered. “Alright, show us these cool spare rooms you’re talking about, hotshot.”

———

“So I know what you’re thinking. Just wanna say I completely agree.”

The motel Aiden was staying at was a run down hell hole right outside of Beacontown. One of the rooms had a broken window, the paint was chipping in most places. The neon sign out front was mostly busted, the letters that were lit up read “SLOTEL”. There were two vehicles in the parking lot. Aiden’s motorcycle, and a rusted pickup truck that looked like it had been broken into.

“Holy shit, dude. How have you been living here?”

“No money, had to adapt.”

“I think there’s a cockroach on that window right there.”

“Most likely.”

Maya shuddered. Aiden passively handed her a key. You’re in room 8. Gill, room 10. Get some rest, see you guys soon.”


End file.
